Many networks require that all routers within a Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) domain to be fully meshed. For large networks, this full mesh requirement represents a severe scaling problem as it is rather difficult to manually configure a large number of routers. Furthermore, a full mesh also presents a continuing problem as it requires the configuration of every router to be changed when a new router is added to the network.